A keyboard for electronic instruments is basically a series of switches, one for each note over the desired number of chromatic octaves. Hitherto, each key has been separately mounted to a frame and separately adjusted with respect to its neighboring keys, demanding a large number of separate parts and separate assembly operations. Also, spacers have been found necessary to maintain the separation and parallelism of the keys which, with time, frequently cause noisiness of operation and a rubbing or loosening of the keys.